1. Field
The invention relates to an input arrangement of an electronic device and a method of manufacturing an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices of electronic devices are typically implemented with multi-dimensional mechanical switch structures such as rocker keys and scroll keys. A rocker key involves a plurality of supporting axes around which the rocker key may be rocked in order to navigate in graphical menu structures. A scroll key involves a rotational motion of a mechanical wheel, which typically gives rise to a pointer being scrolled on a screen.
The problem with the prior art input devices is that they involve moving parts and are therefore prone to mechanical failures. Therefore it is worth-while to consider improvements for input arrangements of electronic devices.